


and now, traffic

by DoctorScarlet (CadetDru)



Series: Dirk Gently's Desert Nightmare [2]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Omniscient Cecil Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/DoctorScarlet
Summary: A new man came to town today.  A stranger, with a remarkably strange hat.
Series: Dirk Gently's Desert Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694413
Kudos: 13





	and now, traffic

And now, _the man on the radio said_ , traffic.

A new man came to town today. A stranger, with a remarkably strange hat. He claims nothing, denies the claims that no one has offered forth. He is rotund, but unremarkably so. It's good for a detective to be unremarkable. Remarks will still be made.

Interloper!

This will be one of the remarks. 

The one claim that he does make is to be a holistic detective. There's more that he could claim, but he chooses not to. He'll have something interesting to offer the Sheriff's Secret Police when they come to talk to him. He was last seen at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner, sneering at the invisible pie.

Steve Carlsberg is trying to explain to him, trying to warn him, trying so hard as he always seems to do. Oh, Steve. You can't fight fate. You can't fight City Hall.

Steve, I mean it. Sheriff Sam has been quite clear. You cannot fight City Hall. You cannot change this man's fate. He cannot stay. He cannot observe. He cannot be here, and if he tries, he cannot be anywhere.

There's no need for a holistic detective in this town. There is remarkably little crime, and no mysteries. Just a quiet little desert community, that is allowing a strange man to pass through.

He will pass through. He will detect elsewhere. He might linger, but he will not stay. 

This has been... traffic.


End file.
